


Hubris

by thiswesternfeeling



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswesternfeeling/pseuds/thiswesternfeeling
Summary: Deputy kicks Jacob in the balls after he gives a speech about male superiority





	Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to tumblr user anzellla for having the dream that inspired this

She woke up on the filthy dirt floor of one of Jacob's cages as the sound of footsteps came toward her. She dusted off her hands as best she could on her dusty clothes.

Jacob's silhouette appeared in front of the cage soon enough. "You're awake. Come here, kitten. You must be thirsty." He stretched out the syllables of the last word, in some sort of familiar but degrading canter.

She ignored his dehumanizing nickname for her as she stood up and made her way to the bars of the cage. He was right, she was thirsty. Thirsty enough to swallow her pride and accept a drink from him. 

"Nuh-uh", Jacob said, holding the bottle away from her as a taunt. "On your knees."

She groaned, swallowed her pride and knelt to the ground as he opened the water bottle and held it at crotch level for her to drink from. She knew this had some sort of Freudian, sexual implications for him but she pushed the thought out of her mind. Pride didn't mean as much as survival in this moment, and she could always get him back later. Right now was about escaping the compound unscathed. The cool water soothed her face and her parched throat as she gulped down as much as he would allow.

"Do you like that, pet? On your knees for me?"

She didn't respond, too focused on the water. When the bottle was empty, she sat back down on her haunches and breathed deeply.

"You greedy little thing. You know your purpose, you know your place." He sat down in a chair outside her cage and stared at her through the bars. "You know, that might have been your little resistance's biggest mistake. You."

She was taken aback, but didn't respond. She refused to let him see any sign of hurt or weakness in her.

"Picking a female to lead the charge. And they thought anything else could happen?" A wicked grin spread across his face. "It's a fact known for centuries. Men are bigger, stronger, smarter. Look back at old civilizations. What did they all have in common. Men would lead. Like they were meant to." He leaned forward, staring into her eyes, trying to get her to break. "The penis is the ultimate weapon. All other weapons have been modeled after the penis. The erection, the symbol of victory, its likeness seen flown on every flag. You can see it. We all can see it. War is made for men."

She couldn't hold herself back any longer. "Jacob, do you realize I was in the marines before joining the police force? Perhaps I'm not the best example of a supposedly weaker sex."

He only shook his head. "They'll let anyone in these days. All in the name of political correctness. I hope you were never deployed. Imagine someone like you on the battlefield. Must have spelled doom for your whole division. Maybe even your whole country."

Her previous attempts to hold back any emotion were starting to falter as a single tear rolled down her cheek. A tear of anger, frustration, wrath. Jacob noticed. Of course he did.

"Oh, don't cry, kitten. Come here. Show me how strong females supposedly are."

Wasting no time, she stood up and faced Jacob at her full height. She only went up to around his nose, and he laughed heartily as she gripped the bars with white knuckles.

"You know, there is one disadvantage to having a dick," she said, fury oozing out of her voice as she seethed.

Jacob barely had time to vocalize a "Hm?" before he was on the ground, clutching his stomach and moaning. Her knee made swift contact with his crotch through the bars of the cage and he was downed nearly instantly. He should have been expecting this, really.

She knelt down to grab the key off of his neck as he writhed in pain, trying not to smile or laugh as she enjoyed his pain. She opened the door to her cage and stared down at the man destroyed by his own hubris at her feet. 

"You were downed by just a little kick to the jewels?" she taunted, "A big, strong man like you? I could have kicked harder. Like this."

This time, she stomped full weight on his already sensitive package. He let out an almost animalistic howl as her heel made contact with his delicate scrotum. He was dry heaving at this point, in between pained groans.

"Look who's the weaker sex now," she said, before spitting on him and running out of the compound like there was fire on her heels, although she knew Jacob wouldn't be in any shape to run after her anytime soon.

* * *

Her radio crackled as she made her way through the thickness of the woods, not having to run anymore now that she was sufficient distance from the vet centre.

"Holy shit kid, you made it out of there without a scratch on you! He's gonna be hot on your tail." Dutch said, in amazement.

"Yeah no," she responded, "I think I've downed him for a while now. Over."

At the moment she went to switch frequencies, her beloved companion Sharky came out of the bushes and into the clearing.

"Sharky!" she exclaimed, possibly a bit too loud for their location. They gave a quick embrace, Sharky glad to have his deputy back.

"I was so fuckin worried about you, dep," he said, reluctantly letting her out of his tight hug and giving her a quick once-over for any injuries. He swore he'd kill Jacob himself if he ever laid a finger on his girl. "Thought I'd never see you again. I was so scared. How'd you get out?"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It was his hubris that lead to his downfall."

"Shit babe I don't know what that fuckin means, but I'm just glad you're safe. Wanna get blazed at the trailer park?"

She answered him with a kiss as he lifted her up into the air and spun her around. "I love you, Shark."

"I love you too, my badass cop babe."


End file.
